coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4096 (24th November 1996)
Plot When Kelly finally gets through, Ken and Deirdre rush to No.1 to confront Denise. Denise calmly tells Ken that she's taking Daniel and he can't stop her. He struggles to contain his anger and Deirdre tries to soothe hysterical Kelly. Denise says that she's sorted herself out now and wants to start a new life in Scotland with Brian and Daniel. Ken locks them in the house but is forced to unlock the door when Denise gives him a solicitor's letter saying she has absolute rights to Daniel. Jamie blames himself for Jack's accident and fears he will die. Vera rushes to Jack's bedside and fears she's going to lose him. Kelly is horrified when Ken agrees to Denise taking Daniel. Denise gives Ken her address and tells him that he is welcome anytime. Deirdre tries to comfort Ken whilst Kelly shouts at him for not stopping Denise. Jack has a broken arm and a fractured femur along with a slipped disc causing numbness below his knee. The consultant tells Vera that he'll have to stay in bed for weeks. Deirdre can't help feeling guilty over making love to Ken whilst Denise was taking Daniel. She is upset that he doesn't seem to want her to comfort him. Fiona is annoyed when the London agent doesn't turn up at Victoria's. She thinks that Alec lied to her so walks out to keep her booking at The Hour Glass. Jack regains consciousness, to Vera's delight. Alec lays into Fiona for breaking her contract, saying the agent was at Victoria's. She doesn't believe him. He tells her that he's had enough of her temperament. She is flattered when Alan watches her performance and buys her a drink. Liz is surprised to find a package containing £1,000 addressed to her at work, from a friend of her son's. Fred tells Rita that he realises life is for the living and asks her to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney Guest cast *Brian Dunkley - Benny Young *Mr Saxton - Eric Potts *Gerry Turner - Keith Woodason Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *5 Crimea Street - Deirdre's flat *The Hour Glass *Weatherfield General - Corridor and ward Notes *Eric Potts makes a pre-Diggory Compton appearance as Mr Saxton. *This was the programme's first regular Sunday episode. From this date onwards the programme was broadcast four times a week. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken faces a battle over Daniel's future. Vera races to Jack’s hospital bedside. Fred has an unexpected question for Rita. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,670,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes